1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a pouch-type, tetrahedral-shaped form of packaging of a flexible strip of film material, in which process a tube is formed from a film strip in a continuous manner involving the creation of a longitudinal sealing seam, and the tetrahedral shaped pouch is formed from the tube by means of alternatingly forming a first transverse sealing seam running transverse to the longitudinal seam and second transverse sealing seam running essentially perpendicular to and a distance from the the first transverse seam, whereby the second transverse seams are situated in the region of a tetrahedral corner of the pouch, such that an essentially tube shaped part for pouring that is closed at its free end is formed projecting out from the pouch.
2. Background Art
Tetrahedral shaped pouch-type forms of packaging made from plastic-coated cardboard are known. To remove the fluid contents, the pouch is provided with an opening which is closed off e.g. by means of a film which can be penetrated by a drinking straw. Other pouches can be torn open along a perforation line to form an opening for pouring. Also known are tetrahedral shaped pouches of a flexible film-type material for chocolate sweets filled with a sugar-based mass. As is the case with many pouch-type forms of packaging, a notch to initiate tearing is provided in a sealing seam for opening purposes.
A process of the kind mentioned at the start is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,760.